


Жаба в помощь

by Rashiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Humor, Rare Pairings, Romance, World Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Иногда так бывает, что жабы меняются мирами. И походя меняют чей-то внутренний мир.





	Жаба в помощь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл  
> На конкурс "Песец на ДСВ", внеконкурс

— Трево-о-о-ор!

Унылое завывание было хорошо слышно в подземельях.

— Трево-о-о-ор!

Пухлый мальчик шёл по коридору, шаркая ногами, и с надрывом непрерывно кого-то звал.

— Трево-о-о-ор! Где-е-е ты-ы?!

Это был первый живой человек — не портрет даже! — которого Гамакичи встретил в этом странном замке.

Вот уже полчаса Гамакичи бесплодно блуждал по коридорам, не теряя надежды выбраться. Переместиться на гору Мьёбоку у него не получалось, как он ни старался. А ведь сюда он попал, когда следовал призыву Наруто, — как такая обыденность могла пройти с подобными последствиями, Гамакичи не знал. Как и не знал, сможет ли вернуться обратно.

А вот теперь была зацепка, шанс узнать о том месте, куда он попал. Надеясь, что первый контакт пройдёт успешно, Гамакичи вылез из-за доспехов, куда он спрятался, услышав приближающиеся шаги и голос, и прокричал:

— Эй! Подожди!

— Кто здесь? — прошептал пухлячок и чуть присел в испуге.

— Я, — сказал Гамакичи, выпрыгивая на середину коридора.

— Ой. Ты жаба.

— Ну да, а ты кого думал увидеть? Девятихвостого? — усмехнулся Гамакичи.

— Жабы не разговаривают, — уверенно констатировал его собеседник. — Ну... Тревор, по крайней мере, молчал, — добавил он спустя пару мгновений.

Пухлячок оказался мальчиком-волшебником по имени Невилл, а подземелья являлись местообитанием страшных и ужасных "слизеринцев" — Гамакичи решил не уточнять, что это за демоны такие, — и частью школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс.

На вопросы о перемещениях в пространстве и между мирами Невилл молчал, но усиленно пытался думать — ровно такое же выражение лица было у Наруто, когда его спрашивали о чём-то, что относилось к учебному процессу. Впрочем, после напряжённого умственного труда Невилл всё же посоветовал обратиться к Дамблдору, великому волшебнику — местному каге, как подумал Гамакичи. Но волею урчащего желудка это было отложено на потом.

Гамакичи уговорил Невилла взять его с собой на завтрак, а не оставлять дожидаться в тёмной спальне, вот только не учёл его чересчур любопытных товарищей.

— Невилл, а что с Тревором? — удивилась девочка с торчащими во все стороны волосами, с подозрением разглядывая Гамакичи — не каждый день можно было увидеть оранжевую с фиолетовым жабу.

— Я... это... — промямлил Невилл. — В зелье его уронил.

Гамакичи с укоризной посмотрел на своего временного хозяина — как будто тот не мог придумать что-нибудь менее похожее на ложь.

— Невилл! — взвизгнула какая-то девочка, сидевшая рядом. — Тебе разве не говорили, что неприлично сажать своих питомцев на стол?!

С брезгливой гримаской она встала и демонстративно пересела на другой конец стола. Невилл вздохнул и пододвинул к Гамакичи блюдце со свежим салатом.

— Вот, угощайся.

Теперь на них смотрели все, кто сидел рядом, — видимо, тут было не принято разговаривать с жабами.

— Дорогие ученики! — Из-за стола, который стоял на возвышении, поднялся высокий старец с длинной бородой — Третий бы точно обзавидовался.

— Это Дамблдор, — украдкой шепнул Невилл, нагнувшийся над Гамакичи, и пододвинул к себе миску с овсянкой.

— Дорогие ученики! — ещё раз повторил Дамблдор, улыбаясь. — Хочу напомнить вам, что скоро состоится бал в честь дня Святого Валентина. Надеюсь, что многие из вас уже обзавелись парами. — Тут он подмигнул, ещё раз улыбнулся и сел на своё место.

— Ба-а-ал... — простонал Невилл и украдкой посмотрел куда-то в сторону с такой надеждой, что Гамакичи даже проследил за его взглядом. Через один стол от них сидела симпатичная черноволосая девочка в мантии с зелёной оторочкой.

«Наверняка он бегает за ней, как Наруто за Сакурой», — решил Гамакичи и вернулся к своему салату, не придав особого значения ситуации.

После завтрака оказалось, что у Невилла были ещё и уроки — угораздило же Гамакичи так неудачно попасть, нет бы сделать это в выходной день!

***

Сразу после завтрака Невилл понёс Гамакичи на зелья, которые тот после пятнадцати минут окрестил кулинарией — суть одна и та же. А вот сальноволосый бледный тип мало походил на повара — скорее уж неудачная версия Орочимару. Да и характер у него был премерзкий — словно последней радости в жизни лишили.

— Мистер Лонгботтом, — сладким голосом пропел этот бледный тип, склонившись над столом Невилла. — Если вы так и будете таращиться на мисс Паркинсон, то ваше зелье я не смогу оценить даже на Тролля.

Невилл вжался в скамью и тщетно попытался спрятаться за раскалённым котлом, в котором булькала неприятная на вид субстанция, напоминающая отходы жизнедеятельности.

— Вот гад, — прошептал Невилл.

— Он всегда такой? — спросил Гамакичи, выглядывая из сумки — он счёл это самым безопасным местом в классе, подальше от кипящих котлов и неприятного типа.

Невилл только кивнул и принялся крошить что-то осклизлое — очередной странный ингредиент для странного не-супа.

«Не время для разговоров», — решил Гамакичи и забрался поглубже в сумку.

***

— Ужасный тип, — констатировал Гамакичи, когда они покинули подземелья. — У нас бы он долго не прожил — таких гадов быстро приговаривают.

Невилл кивнул.

— А что он тебя постоянно доставал? Личная неприязнь?

Невилл покачал головой:

— Не знаю...

— А кроме не-супов вы там ещё что-нибудь варите? — Гамакичи было слишком скучно в сумке и тишине, так что теперь он забрасывал Невилла вопросами.

— Нет.

— А кого ты высматриваешь? Свою мисс Паркинсон? — ехидно спросил Гамакичи.

Невилл покраснел и отрицательно замотал головой:

— Это не то, что ты подумал! — воскликнул он, словно защищаясь.

— Да я и не думал ничего. Это та тёмненькая, на которую ты на завтраке смотрел, а?

Невилл покраснел ещё сильнее.

— Она выглядит устрашающе, к такой и подойти страшно.

— Эй! — сердито одёрнул его Невилл.

— С тобой всё понятно, — ухмыльнулся Гамакичи. — Куда теперь?

***

Во время перерыва между уроками Невилл уговорил Гамакичи остаться в спальне — слишком уж тот привлекал внимание внешним видом и разговорами.

Уютно устроившись на подушке, Гамакичи уже почти закрыл глаза, готовясь уснуть, как услышал слова Невилла:

— Я так и не пригласил её на бал.

Погрустневший Невилл вовсе не порадовал Гамакичи — он уже привык видеть пухлячка забавным, нерасторопным, краснеющим, но никак не унылым.

— Кого? — с интересом спросил Гамакичи.

— Её... — с придыханием ответил тот.

— "Её" бывают разными.

— Обещаешь не смеяться? — Невилл с подозрением взглянул на Гамакичи.

— Обещаю, — ответил тот и незаметно скрестил лапы.

Невилл выглянул из-за полога в спальню, поплотнее его задёрнул и, неуверенно взмахнув палочкой, наложил заглушающее заклинание.

— Ну? — с нетерпением спросил Гамакичи.

Невилл замялся, покраснел, покомкал покрывало и, отвернувшись, ответил:

— Панси.

И замер в ожидании реакции, которая не заставила себя ждать. Позади раздалось сдавленное хрипение, кряхтение.

— Гамакичи! — всполошился Невилл. — Тебе плохо?!

— Кха-кха... Ах-хах-ха!..

— Ты... Ты же обещал не смеяться, — обиженно прошептал Невилл, предательски шмыгнув носом. И, отдёрнув полог, выбежал из спальни.

— Невилл! Подожди! Я не хотел! — прокричал Гамакичи, но Невилл его уже не слышал.

***

Невилл вернулся через пару часов — по лицу пухлячка было видно, что он дуется. Кинул сумку рядом с кроватью и присел на угол.

— Я не хотел, — пробурчал Гамакичи.

— Угу, — кивнул Невилл.

— Я всего лишь имел в виду, что она выглядит неприступной.

— Я знаю. — Ещё один кивок.

— И что тебе ничего не све... — Тут Гамакичи замолчал. — Сколько раз ты её приглашал? — спросил он после небольшой паузы.

— Один. Ну то есть я так и не смог. Даже не подошёл, — Невилл тяжело вздохнул.

— Попробуй ещё раз, — Гамакичи пересел поближе к нему. — Она тебя не съест. Давай.

— Сейчас обед.

— Ну вот там и попробуешь. Давай уже, иди.

***

— Ну как?

Невилл промолчал, по нему было видно, что и на этот раз он не смог даже заговорить с объектом обожания.

— Не думал, что ты настолько труслив, — жёстко сказал Гамакичи и подвинул поближе к себе блюдце с сушёными мухами — Невилл упросил профессора Стебль поделиться с ним, точнее с его жабой.

— Тебя там не было...

— Ты сам показывал мне её во время ужина, — Гамакичи склонил голову, выбирая муху пожирнее.

— Да ты меня даже не слушаешь!

— Мгм... Попробуй ещё раз.

***

— И-и-и? — Гамакичи вопросительно приподнялся с подушки.

Невилл отрицательно помотал головой и присел на край кровати.

— У меня никогда не получится. Я даже подойти к ней не могу, не то что заговорить...

— Всему учить нужно, — вздохнул Гамакичи. — Бери меня с собой, заодно к вашему каге зайдём.

— К кому? — не понял Невилл.

— К каге, к Дамблдору... Какая разница?

***

— Эй, Лонгботтом!

Невилл обернулся — неподалёку расположилась компания подростков. Гамакичи распознал среди них ту, черноволосую.

— Это ещё что за бледная моль? — спросил Гамакичи. — Да ещё и с ручными гориллами.

Невилл подавил смешок.

— Это Малфой, он тоже со Слизерина.

— А гориллы?

— Крэбб и Гойл — они, вроде как, его телохранители, — пояснил Невилл.

— Лонгботтом! — снова окрикнул его тот, которого Невилл назвал Малфоем. — Говорят, что ты угробил свою жабу, заживо сварив её в зелье.

Крэбб и Гойл услужливо загоготали над шуткой.

— Это правда, Лонгботтом? — протянул Малфой, противно скалясь мелкими зубами. — Ты настолько туп и неуклюж, что убил собственного питомца?

Невилл покраснел, но промолчал.

— Ты ещё и онемел от горя? — издевался Малфой.

Всё ещё молча Невилл отвернулся от него и только хотел продолжить свой путь, как Гамакичи громко крикнул:

— Бледная моль!

Этого явно никто не ожидал: Невилл в ужасе замер и попытался испариться, Панси хихикнула, прикрыв рот ладонью, Крэбб и Гойл застыли каменными изваяниями, а Малфой... Малфой покраснел, побледнел и остолбенел, открыв рот.

— К-как ты меня назвал?.. Повтори!

— Бледная моль! — снова крикнул Гамакичи. — Хорёк перерос-кх-кхе, — не успел он закончить, как ладонь Невилла зажала ему рот.

— Ну всё... — прошипел Малфой, покрываясь пятнами от злости. — Крэбб, Гойл, взять его!

Невилл замер, а Гамакичи быстро прошептал ему:

— Давай, используй свою магию.

— Я... я... н-не могу...

— Как? Почему? — изумлению Гамакичи не было предела.

— Боюсь...

— Ох, — только и смог произнести Гамакичи.

— Ты нас в это втянул, — прошептал Невилл, всё ещё боясь оглядываться.

— Тебя, — уточнил Гамакичи. — Я сейчас всего лишь твой питомец. — С этими словами он вырвался из рук опешившего Невилла и поспешил спрятаться за стоящие рядом доспехи.

— Ты-ы! — проревел Крэбб. Или Гойл. Их было сложно различить. — За свои слова ты сейчас ответишь!

Невилл попытался сжаться, чтобы стать менее незаметным — вдруг тогда по нему просто промажут.

Сзади гулко затопали.

Невилл перевёл взгляд на Гамакичи, который разочарованно смотрел на него из-за доспехов.

— Давай, производи на неё впечатление рохли и труса, — прошептал тот.

Шаги Крэбба и Гойла раздавались уже совсем рядом, когда Невилл выхватил волшебную палочку дрожащей рукой и, закрыв глаза, испуганно заорал:

— ЭКСТЕРМИНАТУС!

Когда же он осмелился открыть глаза, Крэбб и Гойл были в явном нокауте, Малфой тихонько сползал по стенке, а Панси, стоявшая в стороне, улыбалась. А потом подмигнула ему.

Панси. Подмигнула. Ему.

Невилл в шоке повернулся к Гамакичи — тот довольно улыбался.

***

— Теперь ты точно сможешь. Или та бледная моль тебя прибьёт, — ухмыльнулся Гамакичи, когда они уже были в спальне.

— Н-ну... наверное, — Невилл как всегда не был уверен ни в себе, ни в своих действиях.

— Ты прямо с утра идёшь и приглашаешь её на этот ваш валентиновский бал. Прямо перед завтраком.

Невилл слабо кивнул и поплёлся к двери ванной. Гамакичи проводил его взглядом и стал устраиваться, готовясь сладко поспать, а плюшевый песец — любимая игрушка Невилла — должен был составить ему в этом компанию.

***

— Гамакичи! Эй, Гамакичи! — Ранним утром радостный Невилл ворвался в спальню. — Гамакичи! Я пригласил её!

Он отдернул полог и уставился на Тревора, который сидел на подушке.

— Ква?

— Она согласилась, Гамакичи... — прошептал Невилл, с грустью глядя на Тревора.


End file.
